The Pyrex Dish Separation
by mo person
Summary: In which Sheldon is an oblivious mate and Leonard loves him anyways. And Rajesh and Kripke share a complicated relationship. OMEGAVERSE, ALPHA!SHELDON OMEGA!LEONARD, MPREG, FLUFF AND BROKEN PYREX.


Leonard Hofstadtr was not a man of many words. Nor was he a man of no words at all. He liked to call himself somewhere in the middle. He neither talked too much or talked too little. But his roommate, and Alpha mate, Sheldon Cooper, was a man of many words. He would explain everything with startling knowledge of Science and technology and complex systems and everything except basic human nature.

Leonard hated that about his Alpha. They never had sex outside of his heats and Sheldon was always systematic and cold and unfeeling. Leonard had just discovered that he was pregnant. He dreaded telling Sheldon, but the man probably knew already because of his scent change.

Leonard was at his wits end and he just couldn't deal with the emotional stress that came with Sheldon Cooper. They didn't even share a bed! Leonard cried himself to sleep most nights. He often wondered if Sheldon really loved him...

Sheldon Cooper was the proud Alpha of Leonard Hofstadtr. He prided his omega mate at their shared workplace and trusted his mate with many personal matters. He also allowed his mate to take pleasure from using his body during heats.

But Sheldon didn't know how to give proper care to an omega. He was used to being isolated, the only person in the room. As a result, he did not get to know human mannerisms. It was one of his weaknesses. But his biggest weakness, was hearing his omega cry himself to sleep at night. The quiet, heart shattering sounds filtered through the thin wall separating them. Sheldon didn't know if it was acceptable to comfort his mate or if he should offer him a warm beverage in the morning.

So, Sheldon began taking online classes on human mannerisms. It was quite fascinating to Sheldon, as he began to realize just how much Leonard needed him. Omegas needed their mates to be comforting, warm and to provide protection, an evolutionary trait. But most of all, Sheldon didn't give Leonard love. Sheldon's heart hammered in his chest when he saw what some omegas did when their mates did not show their love. Some committed suicide. Sheldon couldn't lose Leonard!

So, on the eve of their second anniversary, Sheldon was making phone call after phone call. He was on a mission to show just how much Leonard meant to him. And he would be damned if his mission was compromised!

That night, as Leonard was going to bed, Sheldon gently took his hand and kissed it, noting the surprised raising of his eyebrows and the spike in his scent. Leonard was led into Sheldon's room, where candles and rose petals were scattered throughout, and sheer curtains hung around the large bed. Leonard didn't know what to say.

"It has come to my attention that I have not been the best mate for you. And I have taken it upon myself to get educated on the matter. I cannot afford to lose the one I love." Sheldon began. "But tonight, if you will have me, would you like to engage in coitus? Or as the common folk say, create the double backed beast."

Leonard bit his lip, trying not to cry and laugh from it all. "It's called the beast with two backs and yes, I would love to engage in coitus with you!"

"Leonard, you're crying. Have I done something to upset you?" Sheldon hastily tried to asses his performance, but could not discover any fallacies.

"No, no. You've done everything I could possibly ask for." Leonard smiled. "Thank you Sheldon, I love you too."

Sheldon led Leonard to the bed, noting the spike in his scent again, and recognizing the same sweet scent attributed to his heat. But that was strange, omegas only smell like their heat when they were in heat. Or pregnant!

"Leonard?" Sheldon's eyebrows furrowed. "Are you pregnant?"

Leonard's eyes widened behind his thick glasses. His hands found his belly, instinctively covering his little swell. "I'm sorry... I guess I forgot to take my preventative pill. But I can't get rid of him."

"Him? But Leonard, you have to wait until the sixth month to find out the sex of a baby. As of now we will call it S.J. Which will stand for Sheldon junior until further notice." Sheldon dropped to his knees in front of Leonard, pushing his hands away and lifting the omega's shirt up. "Hey there, S.J! This is daddy. I can't wait to meet you. But for now, I am going to make love to your mother, so you cover your little ears!"

Leonard couldn't contain the giggle that left his throat when Sheldon pressed a kiss to his bump. But that giggle turned into a moan when Sheldon kissed him on his lips...

[five months later]

Leonard Hofstadtr hated his spot. Sheldon had the good spot, but Leonard wasn't allowed to sit there. Sheldon had made that much clear. So when after Sheldon and Leonard finished their dinner, and Sheldon stood up and offered Leonard his spot temporarily, Leonard was shocked. As was Raj and his mate, Barry Kripke, Penny, Amy, and Howard and his mate, Bernadette.

"Are you okay, Shelly?" Penny asked.

"Maybe Weonard hits him ower his head a widdle too hawd." Kripke snickered behind his hand.

"No that's just you." Raj groused, rubbing the spot that Barry had hit not two minutes ago. "And he isn't a crazy man when he's pregnant like you!"

"What have I done to upset you wike that!" Barry was suddenly in tears. Raj dutifully consoled his mate, his crazy, weird, Mate...

"Can I still have your spot?" Leonard asked Sheldon, who was watching the entire debacle absolutely enthralled. Kripke was in Raj's lap, letting him pet and sooth him.

Sheldon sat back into his spot and gestured for Leonard to come over. Leonard looked on skeptically. "Leonard, I am offering you my lap, now you take it or you have forced upon you."

Penny and Howard snorted in laughter at that statement. Leonard blushed in embarrassment. Nevertheless, Leonard heaved himself up to shuffle into Sheldon's lap, with his back resting against the couch arm rest. He smiled and relaxed in his Alpha's arms. Sheldon petted his round belly, refocusing his attention to the television.

"I'm sowwy waj! I'll work on my anger issues! I swear! I wove you!" Barry said loudly.

"This is all so fascinating!" Amy exclaimed.

[six years later]

"Daddy, my teacher won't let me read my book; Experimental Physics: An Inside Look during quiet reading time! She said that I have to conform to the masses and read the books set out by her, but daddy, they're not even remotely challenging, even for the unintelligent and unearned minds in my class!" Young Sheldon Cooper junior ranted on about his new advanced for the gifted children class again. Leonard smiled, watching his son harp on to his daddy, the spitting image of the Sheldon senior.

"What? Well I don't see any reason why you should be forced to read, what is this? 'Volcanoes and other natural disasters' just like the other kids! They obviously need to be sent to a less challenging class if they are holding you back! I will write a strongly worded letter to your teacher and to the school board. If they do not listen, well, I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Sheldon stated.

"Just don't rip her heart out and crush it, will you?" Leonard asked from the kitchen.

"But that is exactly what she is doing with the other student's chances to learn!" S.J. complained.

"Enough, both of you. Dinner is ready. Sheldon would you like to carry the lasagne out for me?" Leonard picked up the dish filled with a fruity, leafy tossed salad and brought it to sit on the coffee table, where they all eat. He stopped when he heard the deafening crash and saw his son's eyes widen.

"Don't tell me you broke another lasagne dish!" Leonard placed the salad down and turned around.

"You break it, you buy it daddy! Standard protocol!" S.J. chirped.

"I am going to write a strongly worded letter to this glassware company! That dish should have been able to withstand a drop of seven feet, that was no more than five and a half." Sheldon grumbled. He stepped over the mess on the floor and moved to hug his mate, brushing his hands over Leonard's pregnant belly. "You hear that, you two? Never trust cheap Pyrex companies!"

"I'll order Chinese food." Leonard sighed. His back hurt. He slumped into Sheldon's spot, which had turned into his pregnancy spot and S.J.'s sick spot. "Mr. Wong's emporium or Thai express?"

"Thai express." "Mr. Wong's emporium"

"Here we go." Leonard sighed. He settled and called the local pizza shop as his son and mate argued.

But he was happy. What more could he ask for?

'Maybe better Pyrex dishes...'

~the end

**Oh goodness, I am on a roll! I'm trying to fill fanfiction with omegaverse! This is my third one shot in two days! Yes! I've done a glee one and an avengers one. Go check them Out! And as always, stay slick! Wow. I never say that.**

**Keep on the lookout for more omega verse oneshots in the future!**


End file.
